<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Last Lucky Charm by recenxere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985292">One Last Lucky Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/recenxere/pseuds/recenxere'>recenxere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, F/M, Final Battle, Lucky Charm And Miraculous Ladybugs Cure | Ladybug Miraculous Superpowers, Miraculous Holders, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Team, Sad with a Happy Ending, Time Travel, Wishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/recenxere/pseuds/recenxere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea for what the final episode of Miraculous Ladybug could be.</p><p>“LUCKY CHARM” the phrase rolling off her tongue for what felt like the hundredth time that day.<br/>A familiar pair of earrings and ring fell into her hand but without the usual spots that decorated a charm. Which was very out of the norm, after all her lucky charms always had her signature spots on them.<br/>“Wh...what? Why did it give you those? We still have our miraculouses” Chat Noir asked every bit as confused as his lady currently was staring at her palm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Last Lucky Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(It’s the last episode and Hawkmoth has finally been defeated and there standing atop the of all the fallen ruble staring at the damage caused by the final battle is Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the rest of the miraculous holders.)</p><p> “You can still call your lucky charm you know” Chat seeing the damage done and hoping his lady could fix it.<br/>
“ya might as well try” Ladybug having used so many lucky charms that day she worried Tikki would be all out of them.<br/>
“Does this mean after we’re all packed up here we can finally reveal our identities?” Chat Noir asks innocently but also wants an honest answer. Afterall Hawkmoth was finally defeated and there were no bad guys stopping them either. He didn’t even wanna think about the possibility of losing Plagg. Would he still get to be Chat Noir now that Hawkmoth was finally defeated?<br/>
“We’ll see kitty cat” Ladybug offers with a slight tease to her tone.</p><p>“LUCKY CHARM” the phrase rolling off her tongue for what felt like the hundredth time that day.<br/>
A familiar pair of earrings and ring fell into her hand but without the usual spots that decorated a charm. Which was very out of the norm, after all her lucky charms always had her signature spots on them.<br/>
“Wh...what? Why did it give you those? We still have our miraculous” Chat Noir asked every bit as confused as his lady currently was staring at her palm.<br/>
“I’m not quite sure, it doesn’t matter anyway I just need them to fix Paris any-“</p><p>“WAIT!” Bunnix shouted a little ways below the heroes<br/>
“Bunnix? What is it” Ladybug asked confused on why Bunnix needed to stop her after all she just needed to say her catchphrase?<br/>
“I think it’s for something else”<br/>
“What do you mean”<br/>
“Well, a pair of those miraculous grants any wish right? Well, you got a freebie right there.” Bunnix had to be joking. Use the wish that Master Fu told them was the most dangerous thing to ever be,<br/>
“Huh what but” Chat confused about why Bunnix was telling them to do something so ridiculous<br/>
“NO, we can't know what could happen, something needs to get taken for it to work,” Ladybug said while looking down at where the Agreste mansion used to stand. Then turned towards the rest of Paris. It almost looked as bad as when she had the run-in with Chat Blanc, almost. Granted there were no rising sea levels or crushed moons but it didn't look good. A lot of the buildings that made up the heart of Paris were either collapsed or close to it. Her parent's bakery as well as her home had huge holes up and down the sides caused by an earlier Akuma. Her old school Lycee Prep, where so many Akuma’s were known to originate from, was completely leveled out. She couldn’t even make out where her old classroom would be. The Eiffel tower laid on its side, luckily it didn't take any buildings down with it just a couple of crushed cars, but she didn’t wanna know just how many people weren’t quite quick enough when it came down.</p><p>Ladybug turned in frustration towards her partner<br/>
“It has to mean something. Chat my lucky charm is never wrong” she said with that voice she used whenever Hawkmoth went a little too far, or the Akuma battle lasted just a little too long. Or when he accidentally slipped up and revealed a few too many details that could lead to his identity.</p><p>“I think I know...” Bunnix chips in. Her voice taking on almost a nervous tremble to it.<br/>
“It’s been an honor fighting with you both and I think everyone including myself can say that we wouldn’t have traded it for the world”<br/>
A chorus from the other miraculous holders sounded from behind agreeing with her.<br/>
“And your miraculous ladybugs always fix the day but there are some scars that even magic can’t fix”<br/>
“Huh, what do you mean Bunnix?” Chat asked, completely oblivious to the drop in atmosphere her words brought.</p><p>“Paris has been terrorized for years, and that’s not something people can just walk away from.”<br/>
Everyone droops with the weight of her words and what they mean. For years Hawk Moth has been using people as his personal fly monkeys, wreaking havoc on the city. They wouldn’t be lying if they told themselves they couldn’t sleep well at night anymore, along with most of Paris citizens. The damage was already done even after ladybug fixed it. People were scared and paranoid. Paris used to be known as the city of love, but now became known as the city of terror. Even with the defeat of hawkmoth, the fear that another would come and take his place loomed heavy over the Parisians' minds.</p><p>“You're saying we should use the wish to erase hawkmoth,” Ladybug asked<br/>
“Maybe not exactly like that but yes”<br/>
“What aren’t you telling me Bunnix” Ladybug was done playing games. It was a very long day for everyone and all she wanted to do was go home and hope that tomorrow would be a better day than the one before it.<br/>
“You’ve been through my burrows bug, you’ve seen how many timelines there all but they always seem to end right here” Bunnix clarified</p><p>Chat Noir cuts in “wait do you mean the end of time?!”<br/>
“No, just the end of the timeline I’m a part of.” Bunnix sighed “At first I thought this would be the day I die but now I’m thinking it’s something else.”<br/>
“What do you think it is then Hops?” Ladybug asked<br/>
“I think you're supposed to use to go back”</p><p>“Huh that doesn’t make sense if we go back we’ll just have to defeat hawkmoth again” Ladybug said, starting to believe maybe Bunnix got hit the head a few too many times by the last Akuma.<br/>
“Not if you fix it,” she said trying to get the hero duo to see where she was going with this.<br/>
“I’m not understanding where your going”</p><p>“You guys never got the chance to experience a regular childhood, did you? Experience your teen years like you're supposed to. Well here's your shot go back but this time wish for there to be no hawkmoth, no Mayura.” </p><p>“But then I wouldn’t be ladybug”<br/>
“And I wouldn’t be Chat Noir” The duo exclaimed in unison both taken aback by the idea entirely.</p><p>“No, but you’ll get the chance to have a regular life without the pressure of saving Paris” Bunnix was close to pleading at this point trying to get them both to see what this could mean.</p><p>“I don't know Bunnix, what about what master fu said? He made it very clear that-“<br/>
“I know what master fu said but he would be back too and he could be the guardian again! Think about it, Spots.”<br/>
“I-I don’t know” Ladybug began to hesitate. She always regretted how she had to say goodbye to Master Fu and to this day she still blamed herself. Something Bunnix knew very well.<br/>
“Paris will never be the same, it will never go back to being the city it once was. I won’t force you, it’s your call mini bug.” Bunnix hoped by calling the female superheroine by her old nickname it might make her realize just how much time she missed.</p><p>“Chat Noir?” Ladybug asked her mind racing a mile minute,<br/>
“I’m with you whatever you choose, you and me against the world M’lady,” Chat Noir said with a small smile on his face. Ladybug loved him with all her heart; she knew that. And using their catchphrase that became almost a solace for them whenever times got too dark. And the hope that she would fix it, in the end, wasn’t always enough to keep going. Some days it all just seemed so hopeless.</p><p>Ladybug looked around at all her friends, and then turned and looked out into the city. That was once bursting with vibrant colors and full of hope and promise. But now sat bleak and grey, even the sky with its black clouds seemed to agree. Even if she used her ladybugs Bunnix was right you could never take away the memories and the pain Hawkmoth had embedded into the city.</p><p>“Ok... if what Bunnix said is true then...then I trust her.” Ladybug began with a shake in her voice. Knowing that once she did this there was no going back. She felt like she was back in her room when she was just a fourteen-year-old girl. All those years ago when she met Tikki the kwami that would change her life forever. Tikki understood how Marienette felt and always felt guilty about pushing the responsibility onto her. Afterall she was only fourteen when she was first granted the miraculous, and that's a lot of responsibility to put on someone who just entered their teen years. Marinette would be lying if she said she and Tikki haven’t had many late-night talks about this very issue. Wondering what her life would be like if she never became Ladybug. If hawkmoth never existed in the first place. </p><p>With a final deep breath, she looked up at her teammates who would jump into a pool of sharks if she asked. She looked towards Bunnix who already had tears in her eyes. Finally, she looked at her partner, her partner she met all those years ago. Her partner that she fell in love with one ridiculous cat pun at a time, and continued to fall in love with every single day. Chat Noir gave her a small nod of encouragement. She gripped her hand tight around the miraculous warming in her palm. There was a small voice in the back of her head calling her a coward with what she was about to go through with. But she knew better she knew not to listen to that silly insecure girl who overthought everything. She knew what she had to do. Her only regret would be she wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her best friend before she left.<br/>
I wanted to say thank you to all for your help all these years. We couldn’t have done this without you.” Ladybug started knowing she had to say something to her fellow heroes.</p><p>“No problem ladybug.”<br/>
“Whatever my best dudes needed.”<br/>
“Always happy to help.”<br/>
“Ugh whatever, you guys clearly needed me.”<br/>
Her friends looked at her with hope in their eyes. Would they finally get to go back? To fix the relationships there current line of work caused. To go back to a time before Akuma drills were a thing. Where they didn’t fear for their lives every time someone got a little too upset or angry.</p><p>Ladybug looks at her teammates than to her partner. Chat Noir smiles at her with that same smirk she remembers he gave her all those years ago when they first met. Back when she first made a complete fool of herself, thinking she was way out of his league.<br/>
“Chat Noir I-“ the words died on her throat. What was there left to say?</p><p>“I know Bugaboo, me too,” Chat answered, gently understanding coating his words. Along with a slight tremble to his lips. Chat noir reaches over and grabs her hand giving a small squeeze. Ladybug looked from their joined hands up to those green mystical eyes she always got lost in. Only this time she could see the slight shimmer of tears along. His eyebrows were tilted in a determined way showing that he was ready for whatever she needed him for.<br/>
“Whenever your ready M’lady”<br/>
“What no puns?”<br/>
Chat noir just gently shakes his head with a smile<br/>
Ladybug takes a deep breath and looks down at her palm then back up again at her Chaton. With all the force she had left in her battered body she grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. Tears began cascading down her face the kiss didn't last long but it carried all the words they didn't know how to say. A familiar lady blogger sat a little ways decked out in a familiar orange suit, with a huge smirk planted firmly on her lips. With a shaky breath, ladybug pulls away, still holding Chat hand with her own. She looks down at her right palm and feels the energy crackle from the objects she was holding. She takes one last look around, closes her eyes, and then-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,  I came up with this idea while editing the NY special and kind of ran with it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or if there's any confusion with the dialogue. I'll reread through again tomorrow but I am just so tired right now. This is my first time writing something like this, like ever. I'm planning to have the next chapter posted in a day or two. I didn't even plan to have this be more then a few paragraphs let alone more than one chapter. So ya there's only gonna be one or two more chapters, and don't worry it isn't gonna be as heartbreaking as this one, I promise. I think that's everything I needed to say please leave a Kudo's if you enjoyed reading and its 2:00 am so I wish you all a very goodnight with very sweet dreams!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>